The Touch of His Hand
by Sedra- The Dark Side
Summary: Anzu works in a club, seto is the resistance leader, will they end up together ? based on a song, the link is in there, you can watch the story comes to life


The Touch of His Hand

Italics & underline: story progress told by Anzu

Bold: Anzu's thoughts

'_La triomphe' a name that has control over my personal life more than my country, how I wish it was opposite…_

There she was sitting, in a club, reading a book, this is where she works, and she hates it, yet she is not quitting, because she has hope, that maybe, just maybe it will be back the way it was

_Here, every night I take the customers coats at the beginning of the night, and return them at the end.… it is unbelievably hard to serve the enemy _

A knock startled her, and she quickly got there, two guys, soldiers, enemy soldiers, stood there waiting for their coats, she took the card that had a number and handed them the coat with a smile on her face, they didn't return it, they just throw some coins in the money tray_**, it hurts to smile in the face of the ones who are responsible for my misery … but there are still a lot of things to be delivered, generals hats filling the shelves, how I hate them**_

Seto was sitting with his friends, listening to the radio

_Seto, My love, is a fighter; his whole life depends on taking back our freedom_

_And I help him, by leaking the information that I gather in the club by the help of a friend, who uses a match box to give them to me_

She took few pennies from the tray and walked out of the club, heading to a phone booth

She dialled his number and waited for a response, during which she took out a match box, and removed the matches from in order to tell him the information that she got

She waited but …

_The love and eagerness for freedom forced us to choose a path, to be together, or be apart_

Seto was running away with a car chasing after him

There was no answer so I left

_Tonight, tonight is the New Year's Eve, I haven't seen him for a year nor have I heard anything from or about him…_

She walked toward the stage, there was a show, and of course there will be one

Girls were standing there; ready to dance, with smiles plastered on their faces

**There I stood, behind the stage, watching**

There was music, everyone was happy, generals with their wives, or maybe lovers, men and women from every kind, wearing different dresses, white, purple and red, ladies dancing, running around chasing men, laughing, others smoking, some where doing both, whisky glasses empty on the tables, litter flying around, and the dancers kept on dancing

**There were all happy, celebrating the new year, and there I stood unnoticed, wrapped in my misery **

لمسة ايد your hand touch

برضى اكيد

Will satisfy me or sure

وبنسى انك كنت بعيد

And make me forget that you were far away

كيف بتوه

How could I get lost?

الهوى مكتوب

Love is already written

يقسم قلبي 3 قلوب

Dividing my heart to 3

قلب يحبك

A heart that loves you

قلب يدوب

A heart that melts for me

قلب يغار عليك

And a heart that is jealous

A year ago…

Seto was walking in the club, people around her were laughing and drinking, she stopped when she saw a match box

She looked behind her and saw 'the friend'

She bent down and took it, and then left to call Seto

خدني بحضنك خاف عليه

Take me in your arms, worry about me

حسسني بوجودك فيك

Make me feel sense your presence within me

ما بعرف قيمة عينيه

I don't know the value of my eyes

غير لما يشوفوك

Until I see you

اوعدني

Promise me

تبقى العمر بقربي

To stay beside me forever

اوعدني ما تفرقنا غربة

Promise me that nothing will separate us

انا روحي وعينيه وقلبي خلقوا تايحبوك

My soul, my eyes and my heart were made just to love you

She put my coat on, it was cold outside, and snow was hugging everything

She walked toward the phone booth unaware of the eyes watching her

She called him and when he picked up Anzu almost felt my heart stopping, just hearing his voice made her happy

**No time for sweet talk, we have to be careful**, so she told him what she had found out

He was angry, she know he punched the wall; it wasn't good news after all

Anzu begged him to be careful, and told him that she loves him

He hung up

There he was sitting, after receiving such an important info, he was planning for the attack, they would get their freedom back, and then he will be able to be with her

"We have to sneak in and attack them from inside"

"When?" a man asked

"In a week" he put his hand on the man's shoulder and said "you all have my trust, we need to do this, for the sake of the new generations"

اذا حدك ما بقيت

If I didn't stick by your side

وعلى كتفك ما غفيت

And didn't fall asleep on your shoulder

يعني انا ما عشت بعمري و ع الدنيا ما جيت

That means I have never lived in my life, and have never been born

She knew he was probably discussing the plan with the others, **I hope they succeed**

Of course she would go back to the club after the phone call, and sit in her chair, waiting for those party animals to come and take their stuff, but she would see him once in a while**, I want to be with him all the time but I know that I can't, and it pains me to no end**

خدني بحضنك خاف عليه

Take me in your arms, worry about me

حسسني بوجودك فيك

Make me feel sense your presence within me

ما بعرف قيمة عينيه

I don't know the value of my eyes

غير لما يشوفوك

Until I see you

اوعدني

Promise me

اوعدني

Promise me

انا روحي وعينيه وقلبي خلقوا تايحبوك

My soul, my eyes and my heart were made just to love you

Outside, in a car, they were sitting, he looked around to make sure no one was there, and then they hugged**, god, how I miss him, miss his smell and the touch of his hands **

They broke a part and she caressed his cheek with her hand

"I need you to be careful, Anzu"

Before she could say anything, there was a car approaching and they had to bend down in order for him not to get caught

خدني بحضنك خاف عليه

Take me in your arms, worry about me

حسسني بوجودك فيك

Make me feel sense your presence within me

ما بعرف قيمة عينيه

I don't know the value of my eyes

غير لما يشوفوك

Until I see you

Here she was again in the club, sinking in her thoughts, wishing and praying that he will be fine

اوعدني

Promise me

تبقى العمر بقربي

To stay beside me forever

اوعدني ما تفرقنا غربه

Promise me that nothing will separate us

Papers were filled with articles about resistance, one of them was 'Leteer execute more resistance leaders'

انا روحي وعينيه وقلبي خلقوا تايحبوك

My soul, my eyes and my heart were made just to love you

Standing outside, under the snowing sky, in the middle of the street, they were, hugging, she wasn't wearing her coat, but she wasn't cold, she was in the arms of the man she loves and always will, and he was in hers, he held her so close and she was listening carefully to his heart beat

However, all good times must come to an end

Before she could know what was happening, a car pulled in front of them, and a woman ran out, she opened the door and pushed Seto in, and she got in as well, and left, a car was chasing them

Anzu was left there, breathing fast and shivering from the loss of the heat his body brought

خدني بحضنك خاف عليه

Take me in your arms, worry about me

حسسني بوجودك فيك

Make me feel sense your presence within me

ما بعرف قيمة عينيه

I don't know the value of my eyes

غير لما يشوفوك

Until I see you

**I stood there**, while a single tear escaped**, I stood there listening to the sirens around me, screaming in my ears, telling me the truth, the ugly harsh truth, mocking me, and mocking my misery**

اوعدني

Promise me

اوعدني ما تفرقنا غربه

Promise me that nothing will separate us

A rough hand pushed and held his head in the water, he struggled but to no avail, he screamed in the water after he lost all of his oxygen

انا روحي وعينيه وقلبي خلقوا تايحبوك

He was laughing, and she was dying from within, he walked to her with his lady, and she- with utter disgust- handed Anzu their card, Anzu brought her coat and he took it, he wrapped it around her and she turned around, he looked at Anzu, still laughing, **what a bastard**

خدني بحضنك خاف عليه

Take me in your arms, worry about me

حسسني بوجودك فيك

Make me feel sense your presence within me

ما بعرف قيمة عينيه

I don't know the value of my eyes

غير لما يشوفوك

Until I see you

اوعدني

Promise me

اوعدني ما تفرقنا غربه

Promise me that nothing will separate us

The club was now empty, the glasses all empty as well, some are even dropped on the tables

انا روحي وعينيه وقلبي خلقوا تايحبوك

Anzu was there when the night ended, looking at the empty room that was a few hours ago full with people, and then she left

اوعدني

Promise me

**It was snowing outside, just like that night….**

**(A/N: so how was it? This is my first one shot, please be nice, the story is based on a song's video, care to watch it, here is the link ** watch?v=Q7-prmn9xzY

**Who loves zombies? If you do then you will find this story interesting 'Where The Devastation Reigns' **

**And I will be updating 'war bride' tomorrow, Please R&R:) )**


End file.
